This project proposal asks support for basic genetic and evolutionary research with Drosophila. Included are studies of the genetic organization of chromosomes, genetics and biochemistry of chromosome repair and replication, genetic structure of Drosophila populations, control of insect populations by genetic methods, and factors involved in the breeding behavior of Drosophila.